


Christmas Wrapping

by Chrichsun



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrichsun/pseuds/Chrichsun
Summary: Pure Christmas fluff based on the song Christmas Wrapping by the Waitresses





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing a while but only for myself and have never published - be kind it's Christmas xx

Winter  
Why on earth she had agreed to join Raven in a ski shop of all places she wasn’t quite sure, but it may have been something to do with the thought of mulled wine afterwards.

She made her way up and down the aisles watching excited, mainly men it had to be said, act like 3 year olds in a toy shop, and she just didn’t get it. Anything that may involve physical exercise or the risk of breaking a limb was not good in her books.

She was so deep in thought she missed the stranger in front of her come to a sudden stop and ran straight into him.

“Ooomph, oh god I’m so sorry” she said collecting herself and ducking slightly when he spun around and just missed her with a snowboard he had slung over his shoulder.

He looked her up and down and broke into an easy smile “No worries, you OK?

“Yep all good just too busy people watching”.

“Yeah it’s a bit wild in here, can’t say I partake myself but my sister does and this is her birthday present” he said shrugging his shoulder so that the board bounced slightly.

“Wow generous brother or did you do something really bad and are making up for it?”

He laughed easily tilting his head back and she got a good look at him, damn he was cute. Dark hair was curling out from under his beanie and his skin was olive set with brown eyes and freckles, more than cute, he was hot and she couldn’t help standing a little straighter and smiling a little wider.

“Both I think, O always has beef with me and I honestly have no idea what I do to piss her off”.

“Well I don’t have siblings so can’t offer any advice on that but buying her something expensive is sure to work “.

He smiled and just as she thought about moving off he stopped her “So is one these yours?” he said using his free hand to wave vaguely at the maddening crowd.

“Yeah, she loves this kinda stuff. Anything extreme or dangerous sign her up.” Once the words were out of her mouth she realised it sounded like she was dating and for some reason she really didn’t want him thinking that “Yeah Raven is one of those friends”.

He grinned “Sounds like O, maybe we should… err… meet up and introduce them. I mean we’re kinda new in town so it’d be nice to get to know a few people”.

Clarke beamed back at him, she deserved some fun with a hot stranger “Sure, do you have a phone?”

He reached into his pocket and deposited a phone in her hand. Clarke entered her details and passed it back to him.

“Good to meet you … Clarke” he said glancing at the phone and when she made no move to offer her phone he asked “can I reciprocate?”

“Oh fuck yeah sorry” she said handing off her phone.

She watched him type in his details and smiled when his large fingers made mistakes and he cursed under his breath.

“There all done” he said handing it back “You keep in touch yeah? Would be nice to talk to someone who doesn’t do extreme anything.”

Clarke laughed “You too … Bellamy” she said reading her phone screen.

He turned to leave and then thought better of it and turned back to face her “Happy New Year Clarke” he said with a gentle smile and then he was gone in to the crowd.

“Damn where do I get one of those?” said Raven sidling up beside her. “Trust you to find the hottest guy in the shop, oh and you got his number too!” she said noticing the phone in Clarke’s hand.

“Yeah nice guy, his sister is also an extreme sport nut and he mentioned meeting up so you two could be introduced, seems he’s new in town”.

“Nice guy? Were you looking at him properly? He was hot, you need to get a piece of that”.

Clarke waved her hand dismissively “Yeah he was hot but I have a lot on at the moment and I can’t afford to let my grades drop”.

“Ahhh grades schmades, you’ve already nailed it stop worrying. Perhaps getting laid will release some of that tension” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows.

Clarke laughed “Come on let’s go, you promised mulled wine”.

Spring  
Thankfully the cold spell broke and brought with it sunny blue skies, blossom on trees and warmer weather. Clarke always loved the spring it was like new beginnings and she could do with one of those, the last few months had been crazy for all sorts of reasons and she needed some warmer weather to soothe her cold bones and defrost her brain.

After a crazy couple of months today was one of those rare days where she had time to herself and after sleeping in she showered, dressed in a short floaty number and leisurely made her way to the food store. Normally food shopping filled her with dread, having to grab something nutritious and fast wasn’t easy but with a day off she could choose at her leisure and she strolled up and down the aisles pushing her cart, taking random items off the shelves to read the labels.

“I wouldn’t recommend that” said a warm voice and she glanced up to see olive skin and a welcoming smile.

Clarke did a double take “Bellamy? I almost didn’t recognise you without your beanie … and glasses?”

“Yeah blind as a bat” he said running a hand through his wild hair, God that looked good too!

He continued smiling at her and her stomach made a small flip. Damn he looked good, his jeans hugged his legs and his t-shirt seemed moulded to his chest showing off board shoulders and a tapered waist.

“So.. you been busy? He asked

“What? Oh the ski shop, yeah sorry about that, I was finishing up exams and it just got crazy and things ran away with me. How about you?”

“Yep same sort of. I mean I have a teaching job at the local high school and have just started so ….”

The conversation stopped and Clarke realised she didn’t want him to leave “So did your sister like her birthday gift?”

His face broke out into an enormous grin “Shit she loved it, best brother ever apparently, how about that?”

“Really? Well congratulations” she laughed.

“Hey, listen I’m about finished up here do you wanna go for a coffee or something, no pressure” he said stuffing his hands into his jean pockets looking adorable.

Clarke smiled “Sure let me pay and I’ll meet you outside.

Clarke paid and after dumping her purchases in her car they made their way to the coffee shop next door.

They spent the next hour or so chatting and laughing about their family, friends, studies and work and Clarke found herself really warming to Bellamy he wasn’t just easy on the eye, he was easy to talk to and genuinely seemed interested in her thoughts and views. Hell they even managed to get into a heated debate at one point but agreed to disagree. He was clearly part nerd, part God and that was hot!

It was only when her phone alarm went off for her hair appointment did she realise how long they had been in each other’s company and as much as she really wanted to stay she knew she couldn’t miss this appointment, she was seeing her mom in a few days and she would no doubt comment on Clarke’s lack of taking care of herself if she didn’t go and get a trim.

“Look I have to go but can we meet for lunch or something?”

“Yeah sounds goods, when you thinking?”

Clarke scrolled through her calendar function on her phone and sighed “Errr you know what? Can I call you I’m a bit jammed at the moment?”

“Yeah no problems, I know that feeling.”

She beamed at him “Cool OK, bye Bellamy” and without thinking she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and watched as his mouth dropped into an O then she ran out of the shop grinning like a maniac.

Summer  
They text each other on a regular basis after that sending each other ridiculous rants about anything that bothered them that day and Clarke found herself looking forward to his messages.

Sadly they never managed to meet up for that lunch, which was a shame as she would have loved to have seen if that kiss on the cheek would lead somewhere. So when the invite from him to spend Sunday at the beach with him and friends arrived she was thrilled. He said she could bring along Raven and any of her other friends so she tagged in Jasper and Monty.

God she was looking forward to it. The amount of work she was putting in at the hospital had earned her a weekend off and she was going to relax and have some damn fun and if things progressed with Bellamy well she wasn’t adverse to that.

On the Saturday the day before the big day she found herself standing before a mirror trying on bikinis. Raven had told her she needed to use her assets and bag that man, which apparently meant she had to find a bikini which showed off her boobs before visiting the tanning shop for a spray tan as she was “Too god damn pasty to sit on a beach and frolic in the sea looking like a milk carton” according to Raven.

After picking out a white string bikini they hit the tanning shop. She really didn’t like this idea, truth be told she’d seen too many posts on Instagram of bad fake tans to think it was a good idea but the assistant in the shop told her that Mahogany was the colour to go with and so here she stood in a pair of paper knickers and a shower cap like she was about to do a star jump.

The spray hit her full force in the face and she screwed up her face as the spray was moved around her body in stages. It smelled of cookies and when it was over she felt sick, not sure she would ever eat another cookie again. She waited until it was dry and then dressed before dragging Raven out of the shop and home.

The following morning she woke with a nervous excitement, she was really looking forward to today. Since meeting for the first time she realised she had seen Bellamy in various stages of dress from bundled up like an Eskimo to day wear so the fact that she would get a glimpse of him in just shorts made the prospect even sweeter and she dived out of bed to shower.

Glancing in the mirror as the steam filled the bathroom she had to look twice and run her hand over the mirror to make sure what she was seeing was right. “No, no, no this can’t be happening. RAVEN!!!!!!!!!” she screamed.

Raven to her credit came storming into the bathroom with a baseball bat in hand and then promptly dropped it to cover her face and mouth when she saw Clarke.

“Holy shit what happened?”

“Fake tan Raven, I knew it was a bad idea, dear god I look like …, like an orange popisicle!”

“It’s not that bad”

“You think” said Clarke ludicrously yanking down the elastic on her sleep shorts to show off her orange stomach.

“”Yowzers put that away. OK let’s think, let me Google it” Raven said running from the bathroom to search for her phone.

Clarke continued to stare at her reflection, this was bad, she just knew in her heart of hearts there was no fixing this.

“OK it says we can use whitening toothpaste to take out the colour” Raven said coming back into the bathroom and sitting down on the edge of the tub with her phone in hand.

“All the damn whitening toothpaste in the US isn’t going to fix this, anything else?”

“Err exfoliate … lemon and lime juice scrub …. bath oils …. visit a swimming pool”.

“OK I’m not going near a pool looking like this but let’s try the first 3”.

Two hours later Clarke’s skin was red raw and still orange, it would just have to disappear on its own. Reluctantly she text Bellamy informing him she had bad sunburn and would have to reschedule. His text reply was sweet telling her to be more careful next time whilst wishing her a speedy recovery with a few recommendations to help take the sting out. Fuck her life sucked.

Fall  
Halloween came round fast and before Clarke knew it party season had started, not that she was interested in any partying – who had time for that? Her schedule just seemed to get crazier and crazier and Bellamy’s texts were getting fewer and fewer and she realised her chance to do anything about him was slipping by. So when Jasper decided to throw a Halloween party she really wasn’t in the mood for socialising but decided it would be a good time to give Bellamy another try and invited him along.

To her surprise his text came through fast  
Bellamy Blake  
Sounds good, fancy dress?

Clarke text back that it was and then sent the time and place before adding he could bring his sister if he wanted.

Bellamy Blake  
Cool looking forward to it. It’s a been a while Clarke x

She tried not to think too much about the x at the end of his message and instead focused her mind on sexy Halloween costumes.

In the end she settled on the original Wonder Woman, the shorts showed off her legs whilst the tight corset showed off a good amount of cleavage. That should get his attention if nothing else. It was time to “get a piece” as Raven so often reminded her.

The party was in full swing when she arrived after work and after seeking out a drink she spied Raven speaking with a tall, pretty brunette dressed as a snow boarder and made her way over.

“Hey Rae how’s it going, you going to introduce us?”

“Clarke at last! This is Octavia”

Clarke looked blankly at Raven.

“Bellamy’s sister, Octavia this is Clarke Bellamy’s … friend?”

“Shit sorry Bellamy always calls you O”

Clarke shot Raven a look and extended her hand to Octavia who took it warmly.

“That’s OK. The mysterious Clarke, good to meet you finally, trust me I’ve heard a lot about you”.

“Oh? Bellamy and I don’t speak that often really”.

Octavia smirked and shrugged “Well trust me you made an impression and he can’t seem to stop going on about … oh ‘scuse me that’s my phone.”

Clarke watched as Octavia’s face fell as she read her phone screen and then looked straight at Clarke “Well it seems Bell’s not going to make it tonight, his damn truck has just blown a gasket on the freeway, and he is waiting on a tow. God damn shame, I mean he might be a gigantic pain in my ass but he deserves some fun”.

Clarke tried not to show her disappointment “Oh no that’s err too bad, tell him I said hi and to be careful”.

Octavia nodded “Sure Clarke, I’m sorry although if it makes you feel any better he is dressed as a Roman Gladiator so will have to wait it out in a tiny skirt by the roadside.”

Clarke’s brain malfunctioned at the thought of Bellamy in a tiny skirt and body armour and she let out a laugh which she hoped sounded like she found it funny rather than breathy because the thought was making her hot “Yep, now come on let’s go do some shots”.

Winter  
Bellamy had text her a good few times after Halloween explaining and apologising for not making the party. She assured him it was fine but to be honest she was thinking it was time she stopped communication, things were obviously going nowhere and as much as she would have liked to have gotten the chance to do something about it she had other things on her plate with Christmas fast approaching.

In her exhaustion from too many late shifts she spent the lead up to Christmas turning down invites to parties and lamented her life choices to be a doctor.

When the Christmas rota was posted in the hospital 2 weeks before Christmas she couldn’t believe it when it said she would actually get Christmas Day off work. How on earth the scheduling had conspired in her favour she had no idea and she wondered if she could broach not doing Christmas with her mom. So when her mom rang and said she and Marcus were thinking of taking off to the Caribbean for Christmas and would she mind she had to remember to sound slightly disappointed that she would be on her own, the thought of a Christmas in bed sounded like heaven.

On Christmas Eve she decided to follow tradition and put a small turkey into the oven. In hindsight it was probably way too big for one person and she would be living on leftovers for a week but what the hell it was Christmas.

Humming a Christmas tune she cleaned the surfaces in the kitchen and got a place setting ready at her small table. Now what was missing “Salt, pepper, cranberry sauce?” She made her way back to the kitchen rifling through her condiment cupboard muttering under her breath. “Shit” no cranberry.

Clarke debated going out into the cold snow over the thought of dry turkey and cranberries won out. She pulled on her coat and boots and braved the snow for the only all night grocery a few blocks over.

She was right it was damn cold but a brisk walk would feed her appetite so she carried on head down as the snow fell.

She entered the store 20 minutes later all rosy cheeked and windswept and made her way to the right aisle. The cranberry sat there like a prize, the last jar on the shelf, and she reached up onto her tiptoes to reach for it when another hand did the same thing and their fingers touched.

She turned, hand still raised, to meet brown eyes under curls that fell in his eyes.

They spoke at the same time

“Bellamy what are you doing here?”  
“Clarke what are you doing here?”

“You first” said Clarke.

“Yeah sorry, spending this one alone this year it’s just been crazy”

“Me too” she said “but I forgot cranberries”

“Me too” he said laughing and she joined him cracking up over the absurdity of the situation.

“So you wanna split the cranberries?” he said laughing

“Sure how does Christmas Dinner at mine sound?” she had no idea where the sudden boldness came from but god damn he was cute and she could sleep when she was dead.

His face lit up in an enormous smile “I’m all yours Clarke, lead the way”.

Smiling she paid for the cranberry sauce and they left the shop.

A few doors down Bellamy stopped her under a street light casting a warm glow over them both “Sorry can I just ..”

She looked at him expectantly as he cupped her face in his hands and placed a tentative kiss on her lips “I’ve been wanting to do that since the Spring” he said huskily.

“Yeah? I’ve been waiting all year. Merry Christmas Bellamy”.

“Merry Christmas Clarke”.

And as his lips found hers again she wondered what was happening and could only think that Christmas magic had brought this tale to a very happy ending.


End file.
